First Day At School
by here-not-there
Summary: Some kids are afraid of their first day at school. Elliot and Olivia's daughter is one of them, what does Elliot do to convince school's not so creepy? EO one shot


A/N: Yup, I know it's been a long time since i last posted something, but it's been a hectic first semester of uni, so bear with me. haha, well, winter break is finally starting so hopefully I'll be able to write more often. Here's something for you amazing people to read while I'm debating with myself to write a sequel for 'Somebody To Turn To' or not. I have a rough picture in mind, but I'm not sure. Yet. but in the meantime, enjoy this piece!

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Happy?

* * *

"Daddy, you have to stay wiff me! Please!"

Elliot looked down at the whining little one clinging onto him like a koala to a Eucalyptus tree. He let a small chuckle escape his lips, right from the start, he knew this little girl would be different from all his other kids. He knelt down carefully, trying not to bump his daughter onto the floor.

Elliot's smile widened when he saw a flash of triumph flash through his daughter's big chocolate eyes, she was definitely a splitting image of Olivia. He never got tired of discovering the similarities between his wife and his daughter. Yeah, even after 6 years, Elliot always had to double check to reassure himself that he was truly married to Olivia. Maybe it was the decade of dancing around, he wasn't sure. But he sure as hell knew that this was where he was supposed to be. With Olivia.

Elliot felt a light tug on his shirt.

"Daddy," he turned his attention back to his 4-year-old, "are you gonna come to s'cul with me now?"

Elliot reached out a hand and smoothed her dark brown curls, "Tammy, remember what mommy told you yesterday at bedtime?"

"Uh-huh," Tammy bobbed her head up and down, "Mommy says s'cul is a place where kids go to make friends and learn s'uff."

Elliot watched Tammy's face fall at the realization of the reason that was stopping her daddy from accompanying her.

"I know!" Tammy practically shouted out after a few seconds, "you can show the teacher your badge 'n tell her you're the police. Then she's gonna have to let you in!" Her face lit up , delighted she just found the solution to her icky problem.

Elliot laughed, oh yeah, another similarity. The two girls in his life were always determined to get what they wanted once they set their mind up. Checking his watch and realizing they'd both be late if they didn't start moving, Elliot decided to play the guilt card.

"But Tammy, daddy promised mommy that I would go to work and help her finish her paperwork. Now you wouldn't want mommy to get mad at me, would you?"

"No, I guess not, daddy," Tammy sighed, the disappointment obvious in her voice. Daddy had explained to her that Mommy would get mad more easily because she was 'pregnant', which meant she was getting a baby brother soon.

"But what if no one wants to be my friend?"

There it was, the must-asks of every scared kid going to preschool for the first time.

Elliot reached out and pulled Tammy into a hug, "It's gonna be okay, baby. Everyone is scared that they won't make any friends." He pulled back and looked at Tammy straight in the eyes, "Plus, you are able to make friends with everyone, everything actually." Elliot said while reaching out a hand to ruffle her hair.

Tammy giggled at the statement, that's what Mommy told her after she brought home a rock claiming that 'it was lonely all by itself out on the street'.

Seeing the uncertainty in his little girl's eyes, Elliot decided it was time to play the last card.

"You know Mommy was terrified on her first day of school."

Tammy's eyes widened at those words. Her mommy was afraid of something? "Really?"

"Really," Elliot grinned, "Mommy was clinging onto grandma's leg on her first day of school because she was afraid of going to school, too. When the teacher pulled her away, she was crying and screaming so hard that the other teachers thought someone was beating her. It took three teachers to drag her into class because she was kicking and scratching everyone that came near her."

Tammy started giggling uncontrollably at the image of her undefeatable Mommy crying and being dragged into class.

Elliot started laughing, too. Olivia had accidentally let that piece of information slip one night when she was a bit tipsy. He remembered how adorable she looked when she flushed up the next day after reminder of what she let slip. She made him swore that he'd never tell a living soul, but Elliot figured Olivia wouldn't chop off his manhood for telling their own daughter. After all, it was for a good purpose.

"But Mommy is so brave now," Tammy said when they both stopped to catch their breaths.

Elliot nodded, "Yeah, but she was scared of school, too. Everyone is, Tammy, you're not alone."

Tammy took time to take in Elliot's words. After a while, she looked up at him with determined eyes and nodded, " 'kay Daddy, you can go to work now. I'm only a teeny tiny bit scared right now. And I'm braver than mommy," Tammy added with a giggle.

Elliot chuckled, pulling Tammy in for a hug, "Yeah, sport, I know. Hop off to class now."

"Bye, Daddy!" said Tammy as she opened the car door, ready to go to the teacher waiting at the entrance of the school.

"One last thing," Tammy turned around, "Please don't tell Mommy that I told you this story. She could kill me if she knew."

Tammy's grin widened, "Okay," she said making the gesture of zipping her lips.

It was always better safe than sorry around a very pregnant Olivia, Elliot thought as he watched his daughter enter the classroom, who could guess the limits Olivia could go to under the influence of raging hormones.

* * *

Yes, me again. I dunno if Serena Benson would actually take Olivia to school, but I figured she wouldn't be that drunk. This idea came up when my dad was telling me how I was when I was a kid (yeah, parents do that.) So yes, Olivia's reaction was basically my story....heehee. :)

One last thing, does anyone else agree with the lack of EO in this season?

Well, I'm out! Have a nice one!


End file.
